peter the flower killer
by hungergamesfan344
Summary: one shot where pete buys katniss some flowers but a unexpected thing happens. rated m for violence. read at your own risk


a/n i did cry when writing this, it is very sad. this is my first story on so no hating plz and review if you want me to continue this story/rite more. i wrote this quick so sorry for any mistakes made thank you

start story

pete walked into the flower shop. he wanted to buy katniss some flowers for there one week anniversary of them gettign together. pete's mum said they were taking it too fast, but pete knew catniss was the one. he dreamed of marrieing her some day. they had already slept together and catniss told pete he was a good fuck.

pete saw the perceft flower ffor catniss. it was the same lovly brown as her hair. he stroked the petals and thought of stroking catniss hair.

"hello sir they are one pound please." the lady said. pee handed over the money.

then out the corner of his eye, pete saw catniss ex walk in called gale.

"i want these" gale said to the lady. gale had picked up some flowers that were a nice pink colour.

"expensice taste i see. them flowers are fifty pounds please but it worth the money because if you buy a girl these she will love you forever." the lady said to gale.

"good that exactly what i need." gale said and handed over the money. pete wanted to know who the flowers were for.

pete walked up to his house he had with katniss. he walked up to the door.

he was so busy thinking about catniss that he almost did not see the flowers on te doorstep.

IT WAS THE PINK FLOWERS GALE BROUGHT AT THE STORE

pete felt a large surge of anger and stepped on the flowers oer and over until they were mushed and grinded to the floor.

even then he countined to stamp on them, letting out really loud roars as he did so. people walking past on the street turned and looked, rasing there hands to there mouths, some crying at the terrible site.

pete did not relise catniss had opened the frontdoor.

"pete what you doing" catniss asked. pete stamped one final time on the flowwers. Catniss looed down to see what he was doin. When she saw she gasped a big gasp.

"pete what have you done. this is terrile"catniss was near crying

"no catniss I did not meen it" pete said

"pete you don't know. you did terrible tbings," Katniss was now crying

"no catniss sorry" pee bbegged. he fell to his nees, right in the squashed flower and put his hands together, begging catniis, emotion raw in his eyes.

"pete i dont think I can be wit you after this" catniss said

"i love you catniiss look at everything we been through" pete said

"bye pete i love you always but we cant be togethr noe" catniss said she closed the door and pete curled up in balls on her door step

"cantniss!1!1!" was all he could say

pete I here you killed the flowers I left catniss" gale said

"im sorry gal it was just angry and i did not mean it" pete said. he had been drinking alcool in the pub with a few lads ever since the break up on thurday. geting drank was the only way pete could forget, if he were sober then he kept reliving his beautiful week where catniss was his an they loved eachother and thought getting marrieied

"no pete I don think you understanf how much you hurt catniss." gale said tearing up a bit, thinging of catniss pain

"she had no pain i amsad one because she broke up with me when we where meant together" pete explained.

"no pete. Flowers remind catniss of her dad. her dad is dead because he died in a bus accident. when you crushed flowers it made her thunk you were crushing her dadd." gale said

" I did not now" pete was crying now

"now i am angry because you ruined flowers I payed 5o pounds for." gale punched pete

"no please i did not meen" pete said

"you have to pay" gale said.

gale beat pete up and left him bleeding in the alley

pete cryed

when pete woke up in the alley he was cold

people were walking past him, not even paying attention to pete crying on he floor, cold and very wet

"thats pete the flower killer" someone said to another

No one would help him

one person even laughed at him

when pete got up he went to catniss house he couldn't avoide her forever because she loved her

he pulled out the key he had to there house and went it

"catniss i know why you hate me but we had to get back together" he said

Where was catniss pete thought

he went into the bedroom and pete's mouth feel open

catniss and gale were having sex.

"yeah gale" catniss said, not even seeing pete

Gale countined to enter catniss

pete cryied

pete woke up in his alley that he had made his home ever since catniss had let gale in the house

this morning was different, pete realised it ws different, people were throwing tomatos at him

"please stop" pete said

"you deserve these becase you killed gale like you killed the flowers" someone said.

"gale is alive tho" pete said

"no last night someone killd gale" someone said

"we now it was you, pete, you always killed the flowers"

"I didnt kill gale" pete told them

"we dont believe it"

-#

gale had a funerel that nnext day, but pete was not aloud to go. he saw catniss though and she was crying.

Pete wanted to hug her because he felt really bad for her. catniss was only fifteen and she had lost so many people in he life, like her dad and now ggale

"i know you did not do it pete" a voice said from behind him. pete spun aroud

"I am prim, catniss sister" prim said  
"everyone think I killed gale, why do you not think so?" pete asked

"you are good pete" prim said

"thank you prim" pete said

pete was walking down the street and he saw the flower shop that had led to his life being ruined. prim was pete only friend and sh was only five

pete had lived alone for a week now, it had been two weeks since catniss broke him up

"pete can we talk?" a voice saidd pete knew it straight away

"catniss" pete saidd.

"I had to tell you something pte" catniss was saying

"anything, catniss" pete said

"im pregnant with yourbaby" catniss said

"oh my god" pete said.

"it was two week ago when we had sex" catniss said

"wow i am shocked" pete said

"im hapy" catniss said pete pulled catniss into a hug

"i forgive youfor killing teh flowers and killing gale pete" catniss said

"let get marrieyed like we always said" pete said

"yes, we can do it just after the baby is born so the aby can be bridesmaid" catniss said

"that such a good idea catniss" pete said

"i know" catniss said

"i want prim to be my best man" pete said

"okay pete good idea" catniss said

"cann I see the baby so far?" pete asked

Catniss lift her top to show the bump that was there

"i am so happy I love you catniss" pete said

"ilove you to pet" catniss said

pete was driving home from work on his bus. he was happy because the baby had be born today when he was at work so that mean they were marrieing the next day

then all of a sudden a fox ran into the middle off the road and the bus swerved to avoid ir

katniiss I have terrible news" catniss was at home looking after the baby when she gpt a phone call

"what is it" catnniss asked

"your boyfriend pete was in a bus accident today, he is in critical conditon in hospitak" the man said

"oh no im coming to see him" catniss said she put the phone down and started crying

pete had not even met his baby and they didnt had time to get marrieyed yet he could not die

and he was in a bus accident, just likey catniss dad

catniss was at petes bed. He looked bad and had many ingurys. catniss held her baby and cryed

"he is not dead, we are able to save him" the doctor said

"thank you so much he has to wake up"

"ok he will. catniss can you come to my office please" the doctorsaid

"ok" catniss said

"Katniss this may be a shock" the doctor said

"what is it?" catniss asked

"we have been looking at your baby and we now it is not pete baby but it is gale baby" the doctor said

"no this can not be" Katniss said

"I now this is hard catniss I am sorry" the coctor said

"em and pete are marrieing tomorrow" catnisstold him

"i know"

"what should I do" catniss asked

"dont tell him" the doctor said

"that would kill pete if he found out" Katniss said

"he willnot find out" the doctor said


End file.
